


Not your fault (I love you)

by Catradorian5



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora Has a Penis (She-Ra), Alpha Adora (She-Ra), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Girl Penis, Horde Adora (She-Ra), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, Love Confessions, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Catra (She-Ra), Omega Verse, Praise Kink, Size Kink, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catradorian5/pseuds/Catradorian5
Summary: Set in Etheria, with aspects from the universe of "dropout" (hentai), Adora finds herself gaining ranks, and now working hard for the position of force captain. Separated from her long time crush/best friend, Catra, she finds herself longing for her, though, kismet finds a way of reconnecting them.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 238





	Not your fault (I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmhm I love me some possessive, ~angy ~, Adora.  
> As my main fic is on hiatus, this is my gift to y'all  
> I know I promised 3k words... but I ended up with a lot of buildup lol
> 
> Also, I recommend that you read this on a phone, as I have spaced everything out so it's easy to read on a mobile device.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING ( sexual assault etc...) - PLEASE READ  
> A portion of this fic's hierarchy was based on a hentai called 'dropout', and it is rather dark.
> 
> In this universe, I tried to avoid any mentions of rape, though I'm sure if you think about some of the roles of omegas and the kind of thing they're coerced into, then you'll likely realise that consent is DUBIOUS at absolute best here.
> 
> So, if you find this type of thing really uncomfortable or triggering, I recommend that you please avoid this fic.

That day had Adora riddled with anxiety, it was to be momentous, her first time being transferred from her small 'family' of fellow cadets to a higher education program, composed exclusively of the brightest nominees for the force captain position. Shadow Weaver had to _fight_ to get Adora a place there, even with her undeniable skill, after all this class has only a dozen seats and the entirety of the Fright Zone begging for them.

Hordak was to even make an appearance for their initiation day and to give them their first assignment, their first order from the one and only most powerful man in all of Etheria, lord of the Horde.

Shining her boots for the seventh time that morning, Adora had left her dormitory, absolutely spotless, not one baby hair hanging from her poof.

Having met and spoken to a few of her other classmates, their instructor (Grizzlor) called them in, Adora puffed up her chest and tried to exude confidence as she nearly forgot how to walk, taking deep breaths as she sat down by a bolted down desk...

_That's weird._

\- - - - -

As Hordak entered, everyone rapidly stood from their chairs, saluting until he said they may be seated.

After giving a brief speech, he told the cadets, "You have one week to plan an invasion. Each of you will be ranked, the top cadet will lead a team of you through their plan, Understand that whoever succeeds may be allowed to work with my second in command after graduation, and eventually earn the title."

As his eyes briefly met each of the cadets, his jaw clenched, "More details will be given to you by the instructor, may the most skilled of you land on top."

Saluting as he left, Adora let out a shaky breath, falling to her seat and taking a sheet of paper with further details and instructions on her own way out, she was walking the steps of Hordak himself...

\- - - - - - - - 

The alpha worked tirelessly to earn the attention of the man she looked up to, even idolised at some point. 

Having built an empire with nothing but the dirt under his feet, she could get behind someone like that, someone made of raw dedication and power, a real world leader, nothing like those weak princesses, cowering in their towers.

Luckily for her, that hard work had paid off, in the form of Hordak supposedly overseeing her invasion plan go perfectly.

She walked among her fellow battalion of soldiers, watching tanks bulldoze though a rebel village, the insurgents barely holding up a fight as she took down a town in the name of the Horde.

"Congratulations to Adora and her first invasion!" Grizzlor clapped, prompting cheers.

After a brief few seconds of praise from her peers, the next announcement was to be made, supposedly an important one, though Adora didn't have a chance to listen in on the whispers of her fellow peers as she focussed on her work rather than gossip.

Maybe she should've slacked off this one time...

Yes, Adora, our mighty alpha, who could conquer a settlement of aggressive rebel insurgents and practically lead an army, nearly collapsed at the sight of a familiar face. Of her childhood best friend. Catra, her ears pinned down, tail hanging low.

She looked... Different. Yes, her hair was the same length, but its texture was weird, her ear tufts missing, and her eyes... Oh her rebellious eyes, were glued to the floor.

Separated from the Magicat two years or so before Adora left, the omega looked different... Quiet, rather than the aggressive, snarky, idiot she missed so dearly.

Separated by Shadow Weaver, she was also _sabotaged_.

You see, omegas are already considered second-class citizens, but they can be placed even lower on the social ranking system if they become a _'dropout'_. 

What is a dropout? An omega who does not either: marry/mark (and be marked by) an alpha or move onto higher education...

The thing is, Catra relied on the last option, she was considered 'incredibly intelligent, _for an omega_ ' when she chose to prove herself - which, though was rare, didn't mean the magicat didn't try when she _had_ to.

However, it didn't matter _how_ good she was, her abuser - to plainly label it - had influence, _power_ , and no institution wanted her after Weaver's words were passed on.

'Dropouts' typically live three different lives, if the omega has proved themselves competent, then arranged marriage it is, or they could fight to serve one of the force captains/candidates of that position. On the other hand... If they were considered less, then they were to become, what most call, 'public toilets' or 'come-dumpsters'.

Worse, if they're disobedient, or refuse to serve, they are coerced into doing as they're told, and the Horde's methods weren't so ethical.

As if regular torture wasn't cruel enough, Fright Zone scientists developed a way to artificially force an omega into heat, and no ordinary heat at that. This cocktail of drugs would drive them into insanity, making the toughest omegas crack within mere minutes of the effects kicking in.

Each omega wore the same uniform - a basic blazer and miniskirt combination - but with a different patch sewn on, each of their names replaced by a number. 

"C-Catra..." Adora lipped, her mouth hanging open as she watched the omega await her assignment.

The smartest omega is most likely to be paired with the smartest alpha, Adora imagined, hoping, _praying_ that Catra didn't have to deal with one of the other scumbag alphas in that room.

Without realising it, she was near enough growling, dangerous thoughts overtaking her, though she did her best to mask those feelings.

Catra was too good for even herself, Adora thought, she deserved so much more...

"Omega one, you will be serving Adora." Grizzlor looked up from his clipboard, looking at the alpha, "raise your hand."

Standing from her seat, she watched Catra glance at her shoes, knowing damn well they were Adora's without even looking at her, slowly walking over, she knelt beside her desk, wordlessly bowing.

As a show of submission, she kissed the steel cap of one of the said shoes, before turning to face the front of the room, still kneeling beside her alpha, hands cupped together in her lap.

 _What the fuck did they do to her?!_ Adora watched in a mix of anger and confusion.

Obviously, Catra noticed the way she smelt of fury, and slumped further down to the floor, holding herself together. 

The alpha's instructor, also noticing her scent, looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" 

"No, sir."

Eventually one by one, each alpha was dealt an omega, like some kind of fucked up raffle. Meanwhile, Adora's eyes didn't leave the magicats back, her mind begging her to say something, to comfort her somehow.

But she couldn't, for several reasons.

"Now that everyone's paired, your next task is to mate, remember, this is only a trial run, if you dislike your omega or if they disobey your orders, they will be replaced and sent to the nearest detention centre."

Adora looked side to side as the other alphas began unzipping their standard-issue pants, "Wait, do we have to mate in _here_?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Yes, sir, I just don't feel comfortable doing something like that in front of others."

"These are no 'others', they are your fellow alphas, why would such a thing bother you?"

An idea sparked in her head. Perfect.

She awkwardly fiddled with her fingers, putting on a show of anxiety, "Could I speak to you outside, please?"

"Alright, come on."

\- - - - - - - 

Catra followed her, leaning against a cool metal wall, her hair covering most of her vision, as Adora faced Grizzlor.

Their eyes hadn't even met yet, and Adora was already trying to be some kind of savior.

Shutting the door, he asked, "What is it?"

"I-I really just don't feel comfortable, is there any way I could get a private room?"

"I'm afraid we don't have any-"

"It's just that... I-I'm self-conscious. I mean, about my," she stopped, pointing down at her crotch, "size. I know it doesn't matter, but I really just can't... Y'know." She rubbed her arm.

After a few seconds elapsed, he sighed, "I get it. I'll sort something out."

On the other hand, Catra was _reeeaaally_ glad her hair covered most of her face, she was probably bright red and struggling to keep her ears pinned down. Knowing damn well that Adora was anything _but_ small -- she'd sneak glances back in the day, and _fuck_... Her alpha was packing.

Slowly the sounds of Adora fucking herself during those late nights at her feet dug into her mind...

\- - - - - - - -

Finally given an empty classroom, Catra sighed, tilting her head back.

Not even a second passed before the idiot's powerful arms were enveloping her, squeezing the life out of the magicat as she gasped, eventually returning the favor, digging her cheek into the crook of her alpha's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She was ready to bombard her with questions.

Adora received a short hum in response.

The alpha's hands travelled up from the small of her back to cup her cheeks, looking into her eyes, she rubbed her fingers over the omega's missing hair tufts.

"What did they do to you?" Her watery eyes switched from amber to blue, digging into the deepest depths of her bleak pupils.

It had been the first time they made eye contact since Shadow Weaver took the magicat away, dragging her as Adora did everything she could to stop her, obviously to no avail.

"It doesn't matter." She turned away.

"We both know that's bullshit, Catra, look at me, _what happened?_ " Adora cupped her cheek again, though her slits for pupils refused to meet with the alpha's.

Under her starry freckles, the magicats lip curled bitterly.

"Nothing that you could've changed, Adora, there's no point in looking back at it."

Adora broke into tears, hunching down and burying her face into her chest, "I wish I could've done more, to protect you, I-I couldn't live without you, I wish-"

_Idiot._

"Shhhh, just breathe," Catra's raspy voice tried to be soft, she placed one of her hands over the back of the alpha's head, executing a gentle purr, "like I said, there's nothing either of us could've done. _It's not your fault._ "

After a minute of some tender touches and head rubs, the magicat's ear twitched, she sniffed, "Oh shit, he's coming back, play along." 

Before her alpha could respond, she grabbed her by the collar of her jacket, guiding themselves elsewhere, and as she jumped up, her legs encircled Adora's waist, arms holding her up as her back finally hit a wall. In this position, the magicat covered up the alpha's tear-stained cheeks and puffy eyes, having pushed her nose onto her neck, letting out a fake moan as the door opened.

"Sorry to interrupt, but class is dismissed once you're finished, cadet."

"Thank you, sir," Adora huffed.

Once he left, the alpha untensed, sighing, "Damn, that was close. Good thinking."

Catra chuckled, "I've always been the brains, you're the muscle, dummy."

"Yeah... Hey, I'm glad you're back, obviously not like this, but... Ugh, this isn't gonna be easy, give me a second."

Grounding herself in the magicat's scent, she began explaining, "That night, I-I wanted to tell you something, but I was too fucking scared to do it, and I don't wanna wait this time..."

"What is it?"

"I..." she sighed, unable to let the words spill free.

"Spit it out." 

" _I love you, Catra._ "

This time it was her turn to stare at the floor, her hands still around the omega, holding her up as she waited for some kind of verbal response.

Rather, the magicat pulled her in for a searing kiss, treating her lips like water after a millennia-long wander through a desert, having dreamt of the contact... Having craved and begged for the sensation of them, so medicine-sweet.

Although it took her a solid minute to get out of a state of shock, Adora finally started kissing back.

\- - - - - - - Timeskip to the end of dinner

"Ugh, I seriously don't wanna go back to the omega dorms, those dumbasses won't shut up about how ' _lucky_ ' they are," Catra groaned.

"Well... You could always sleep in the alpha dorms," she fidgeted, "if you want, I mean, you don't have to-"

The magicat chuckled, "What, so you could get me in bed, huh?"

"No no, I-I didn't mean it like that-"

"So, I'm not hot enough for you? Gee 'Dora, that's so kind of you," she said, smirking.

"No, you're really hot, it's just-" Adora stopped herself, gulping.

"I'll never let you live that one down, dumbass." She rolled her eyes, a hand resting on her hip. "And, anyway, I guess they can't blame me for following orders, from _my_ alpha." She tiptoed to reach a pink cheek of Adora's, giving her a gentle peck.

The idiot stood there, her arm tensing slightly as she raised a hand to the aforementioned cheek, an ear to ear grin on her face.

Oh, the innocuous sparkle in her stupid blue eyes...

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

In comparison to the omega dorms, these were a fucking palace, wooden flooring, beds with _two_ pillows and puffy blankets, they even had windows! WINDOWS?!

Though, they did make her face contort with the odour...

Inviting the magicat to the alpha dorms may have seemed like a good idea until Adora realised the kind of assholes she lived with, not only did they reek, but they were inconsiderate in general.

Thankfully, they weren't back just yet...

Showing off her bunk, Adora giggled, "Guess I'm still a 'bottom bunk bitch'..."

Catra let out a roaring laugh, "You remember that?"

She looked down at the omega, _her_ omega, she was so tiny... Adora could easily rest her arm on her shoulder.

"Hah, not like you reminded me every day!" She ruffled up her mane of hair, loving the feeling, and look, of it being messy, _as it should be._

"Yeah! Cause you _are_ a bottom bunk bitch!" She slipped out of Adora's head rub, dashing behind her, trying to topple the giant by jumping on her back. "Pshh looks like you're getting rusty, _force captain_."

The alpha may have been on her stomach, with Catra straddling her, but she effortlessly managed to flip themselves around, grabbing a wrist in the chaos.

There was no use in fighting now, the magicat knew that perfectly, but she kept struggling before she felt a calloused hand stretching around her other wrist, pinning her down.

"You bitch," she showed off her fangs.

"Hah, looks like I win."

Scoffing, she said, "Only cause I let you."

It took her a minute to realise the kind of look she was getting... Ears pinned down. Panting for air. A half-lidded gaze hung over her flushed face, eyes darting away from her lips once the idiot noticed.

Cocking up an eyebrow, she asked, "What? _You want something?_ "

"Fuck off, Adora." She twisted her head away, her legs grinding together.

Footsteps. _Fucking footsteps._ The alpha knew they'd be back soon, but not _this_ soon, she let go of the magicat, sitting down on her bed, doing her best to look nonchalant.

Meanwhile, Catra checked out Adora's possessions, rolling her eyes with a smirk as she found nothing but generic horde-issued jackets and bottoms. So typical. Having known the idiot for pretty much all of her life, she wasn't surprised to see her wearing the exact same outfit, every single day of every single year.

Adora's 'battalion' of alphas stepped in, reeking of intoxication, a sharp trail of alcohol following their every move.

How their commander didn't notice, she hadn't a clue.

Loudly, _ear-drum shatteringly loud_ , they greeted the alpha.

Before she knew it, Catra was being pulled into Adora's orbit, her firm, steady, hands over her hips, pulling her down to lay beside her. Then she wrapped a single arm about her waist, while the other held her pillow up.

"You should let loose one day! Breaking the rules for once won't hurt you." One of them slurred.

Oh, but breaking the rules did hurt her. A lot.

"Mhm." 

"OOOh, you've got your omega with you... Y'know, humans are sooo boring, I wish I could get a taste of that hybrid pussy..."

"YEAH, I want one too! I head they got _spikes_ in there-" someone slurred.

"Could we like, trade or some shit?" 

Adora's grip tightened. Her tender touches (promises to protect) morphing into actual protective, _possessive_ , holds. Biceps bulging, she said, " _No._ "

"Whaaaattt? Ugh, why you gotta be such a buzzkill all the time? C'mon!"

Adora was an open book, even to strangers, she always was a terrible liar to Catra, but _shit_ , she was being blatantly obvious this time, and she hadn't seen her like this since Weaver forced a branding iron onto her skin...

"That's it. I'm only gonna say this once, so get it through your shithead alpha brain. _This_ ," she said, pointing at catra, "is **my** omega, _if you harass, or lay a finger on her, I'll make sure you never walk again_ , do I make myself CRYSTAL _FUCKING_ CLEAR?!"

The magicat gulped at that, _Adora never swears, never._

Most of her 'battalion' backed off, while the main guy feigned nonchalance, his sweaty forehead illuminated by the fluorescent bulb above them.

He scoffed, "It's just an omega, what's got you in such a rut?"

Catra didn't need magicat sight to watch the fumes rising from Adora's head, she was practically seething, a growl echoing through the room.

"You will address my omega with the same amount of common Etherian _decency and respect_ as you would with myself or another alpha. This is your warning, if you say shit like that again, _I won't be so generous_."

Manoeuvring themselves over, Catra's back was to Adora, her arm still clinging onto her, she dug her face into the omega's mane of hair, growling, "Alphas. _Fucking alphas._ "

Not receiving any kind of verbal or physical response, Adora turned her over slightly.

"Hey, I'm sorry for all that ' _you're my omega_ ' talk, it's just that those buffoons can't get it through their thick skull unless I dumb it down a few tones."

At the magicats unusual silence, Adora took in a deep breath, hoping to get some clarity by her scent.

What she didn't expect, however, _was the smell of embarrassment and arousal_.

"Uhhh... Catra?" 

" _That was really fucking hot_ ," she whispered.

A second or two elapsed.

"Wait, so you want him?"

Catra grimaced, "What? Fuck no!" she whisper screamed, " _you_ were really hot." 

"Oh."

Her eyes trailed elsewhere, her voice shrinking, " _When you said I'm yours..._ "

With the gentle touch of lips to her fuzzy forehead, Adora smiled, "Don't forget, I'm yours too. All yours."

Pausing, her lungs expanded with a deep breath of contemplation.

"I just wish you weren't forced into this, I wish we could've just told each other earlier, but I was so scared. So scared that Shadow Weaver would take you away if I told you."

She took another steadying breath.

"You're so much more than just an omega, you're such an incredible person, a person I fell for so long ago, I'm so sorry it had to be like this, I-"

"I love you, Adora, _I always have_ , and yeah, I'm not happy about being forced into this situation, but I've wanted you for so long too, I'm just happy that after everything, I still have _you_. Shadow Weaver tried her damn best to split us up, and yet we still got together in the end. I guess I could say that I'm happy for once..."

"I guess it's kismet."

"Wow, look at you and your fancy words, _where'd you learn that one?_ " Catra raised a brow, smirking.

"Learned it from the smartest, most beautiful, person I know." 

"Oh yeah?" She rolled her eyes, "I forgot how much of a sappy flirt you can be."

"You love it."

The fine hairs on the magicat's stomach were caressed by her fingers, flowing seamlessly like a field of grass on a windy day, skin warm from the loving touch of her gentle giant.

Allowing herself to audibly purr, she rubbed her cheek against Adora's collarbone, intent, dare one even say, happy.

\- - - - - - - - - (TIMESKIP)

The next day, Catra had to wake up earlier (omega duties of some sort) and so Adora walked to her classroom alone, on strange terms with her fellow alphas after last night.

"Morning, cadets. Today you will have a specialist instructor," Grizzlor opened the class door, everyone's omegas walking into the room - single file - before a new person stepped in. They were dressed exquisitely, far more lavish than their teacher, likely above him by several ranks.

Catra seemed different as she stepped towards Adora, a solemn, troubled, look on her face -- something similar to the way she'd glance at the alpha just before Weaver would punish her.

Aside from the look, the way she pat down the fur on her hands was enough alone to know that something was wrong.

"Right, everybody, I'm Double Trouble, they/them, now let's get to your _special_ little assignment..."

Grizzlor stepped towards the door, "This evenings class is cancelled, I will see you all next week, reminder that the work is due in nine moon rises."

"So _formal_." 

"Now then, before we begin, _is everyone happy with their fuckdoll?_ You should've all had a test run yesterday," they said, looking about the class, finding the cadets stares lingering on Adora.

With a hand tucked under their chin, DT chuckled, "Wow, what did _you_ do with that little kitten of yours? Never mind, _I'll get to see for myself in a minute._ "

Confusedly gulping, the alpha stayed silent, nails digging into her bolted-down desk.

"I hear no objections, _how dull_ , well we will be beginning shortly. Before that, I'll explain that I'm simply here to supervise, not that I particularly want to," they explained, "but anyway, your omegas will begin to act up in about half an hour, then you'll be required to... Give in to urges one might say."

Before Adora could raise her hand to ask for a private room, DT told her, "Sadly I can not allow anyone another room, I must be present, and you can clearly see that there is only one of me, _and twelve of you._ Oh my, that sounds like an interesting situation, doesn't it?" they chuckled.

Still, she raised her hand, "What did you do to our omegas? What do you mean by 'act up' exactly?" 

"We recently finished another trial of drugs which send an omega into heat, so I'm sure you can guess what'll be happening next to your _precious_ little kitten there." 

Eyes widening, she looked down to Catra, who was shaking.

Fuck social norms, fuck expectations, all of that bullshit. Adora bent down to pick the magicat up, placing her in her lap, sending gentle strokes down her back, scratching her scalp, doing anything to relax her.

"Hey," the alpha whispered, "do you feel different at all?"

She shook her head, leaning into her neck.

"Are you okay? I mean with all of this?" 

"I don't have a choice, 'Dora, and... I wanted to... Y'know. Just not right now, but... It is what it is, there's nothing either of us could do anyway."

"I've always wanted you too, I'm sorry-"

"It's okay, I love you."

" _I love you too. I love you so much_ ," she whispered into the magicat's mane.

"How _romantic_." Double Trouble spun on their chair.

Sure enough, Catra did begin to 'act up', clinging harder to the alpha's body, and by the twenty minute mark, she wouldn't stop scent marking -- _couldn't stop_.

It felt like she was being roasted alive, from the inside.

"Catra?" 

A quiet whimper erupted. A fucking whimper. Catra had _never_ made such a sound around her.

Okay, that was definitely a lie, she made that sound a couple times when Adora pinned her down, but it was always too quiet for her to hear in the training room, one echoing with grunts and metal hitting metal.

Shakily breathing, her ears were practically glued down.

"Mhm. Makes sense, magicat's do have a better absorption rate..." DT kept most of their focus on the lovebirds, eyes occasionally checking up on the others.

_The smell..._

_Fuck..._ She could feel Catra's cunt pulsing violently above her.

 **That** smell slowly permeated the room, Adora's mouth turning dry as soon as it entered her nostrils, a pink tinge hung over her cheeks, slowly driving her into a rut.

Feeling Adora's dick stiffen under her, the fire already scathing beneath the omega's skin flared further up, even more, making her hips twitch.

The alpha holding onto her quietly groaned.

"A-Adora," She struggled to take her nose away from her scent glands, barely able to look up and beg, " _Please._ "

"Are you sure?" She looked between amber and blue, finding nothing more than desperation, sweat dripping down her temples.

Those steel blue eyes had never looked that way before, her jaw had never clenched that way, _fuck_ , Catra couldn't take the feeling of her breath against her skin.

"Yes." Frantic nodding ensued before tongues became intertwined.

Double Trouble (alongside the other alphas) watched the pair interact. "Me-ow, don't forget folks, consent is sexy." 

Needing more than just a mouthful of tongue, Catra tugged on the collar of Adora's jacket, a non-verbal plea she urged her lover would soon catch on to -- before her claws did at least...

With no sense of ' _oh shit, my commander might get mad if I shred all of my clothes_ ' Adora unzipped her jacket.

Holding it open, she said, " _Rip it._ "

Claws unsheathed, she tore down her alpha's long sleeve top, then through the centre of her bra, though the jacket stayed on, as well as Adora's all-encompassing arms.

Digging her face into the alpha's chest, she truly felt as though they were alone, deriving indescribable amounts of pleasure from her quiet, breathy, little moans.

 _It_ was getting even harder beneath her, so she started grinding down into her lap as she hypnotised the alpha with her tongue, swirling around a nipple, fangs eager to bite.

Having her other tit fondled, Adora squirmed at the touch.

Everything was just so... Hazy. But, still very beautiful, having the magicat's needy little cunt grinding onto her, leading her, making her huff for air, it was almost dizzying, her brain telling her to cry out, to grab her waist and grind her down _properly_.

 **More. More. More.** Adora's mind was becoming increasingly avaricious with its demands. Then again, there was only one thing she really wanted. 

Tangling her fingers in the omega's mane, she tugged back, revealing her flushed face, glossy eyes, and pupils the size of Etheria itself. Fangs poking out as her mouth draped open.

"I need you." Her hands trailed down to her thighs, caressing them.

"I need you in me," Catra added.

"Sorry to get in the way, just a reminder, the desks are bolted down for a reason," DT smirked, they were beyond proud of themselves for introducing that policy.

After the flick of an ear, Catra asked, "Well?"

"Please?"

"All yours." Smirking, she leaned back onto the said desk.

Yeah, it was beyond difficult to just leave her alpha's grasp, but getting to see the radio tower sticking out of her pants was well worth it. _Mouth-wateringly worth it._

" _Mine_."

Hands under her miniskirt, Adora had tugged her soaked underwear off, chucking it below the desk with a wet slap as it hit the ground.

"F-Fuck..." she stared.

Oh, the magicat was beyond ready for her, swollen clit begging to be touched...

Toes curling, Catra tried to close her legs back up in embarrassment, though her alpha's hands were already holding her wide open, practically drooling.

"Sorry," she stroked up her leg, "you're just so beautiful, _I-I want you_."

Praise was the one thing she couldn't handle, especially from Adora, from her low voice, a hot gush of slick dripping down to the floor, she mewled, leaning into her shoulder, warm breath driving her further into madness.

Quickly forgetting about her need to taste the omega's slick, the idiot instead jammed her trousers and boxers down, her length finally free of its cage.

" _Oh, my..._ " DT stared. 

Already covered in precome, Adora's dick was _monstrously_ large, veiny, and twitching. She wasn't even sure if her omega could take it without hurting her.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" 

"If you don't fucking do it already, _I swear, Adora._ I _need_ you-"

"Okay, okay, just tell me if it hurts."

Rubbing her cock up and down the magicat's folds, she quickly lubed herself up.

She grabbed the base, glistening head gliding between magicat lips, slowly making its way further and further in. Every second making Catra want to pounce onto her, to just fill her already, until their hips were finally connected. 

Panting, Adora whispered, " _Y-You're so hot, so, **so** , tight around me... I don't know if I can hold it together for much longer..._"

Feeling as though Etheria stopped spinning, the magicat clenched around her, " _Then don't_. I can take it."

Grunting in response, Adora ripped the buttons off of Catra's shirt, giving her access to more of her furry skin, placing gentle kisses across her collarbone as she gave herself a few more seconds to adjust to her warm insides.

Well, the insides she was about to fuck inside out. "So good for me. _I love you, Catra._ I love you."

"I'm y-yours." 

Slowly dragging herself out, inch by inch, she held onto a fuzzy waist, thumbs probably leaving bruises, though she didn't seem to be bothered, as she kept begging for Adora to get back in.

Repeating that routine a few more times, Catra had been thoroughly stretched out by then, and ready for whatever her alpha was about to give, or so she thought. The realisation that she actually had Adora, _the love of her life_ , finally inside of her made her beg and wail for more.

Adora, _her_ Adora, the one she fucked herself to for years, was finally deep in of her, stretching her out, wanting to fill her needy little womb full of herself.

It was finally happening...

Her thrusts were measured, slow and deep, the alpha shut her eyes, mouth open as panted, keeping up her rhythm, the magicat's hips developing their own.

Yes. This was the Adora she knew, patient, consistent, but, she wanted to _break_ that, to uncage the beast within, see what she was hiding...

On her back, toes curling, she cried, "More!"

Taking commands as always, Adora sped up, feeling Catra's walls twitch around her length, eventually hitting and finding the point that made her yell and plead louder.

In the background, the classroom cheered her name...

Ramming herself in, _pounding_ herself in, her knot had nearly grown to its full size...

Claws scratched into her jacket, Catra slammed her hips down with as much strength as she could, trying to fit the knot in, her determination comparable only to someone pleading for their life.

"Are you sure?"

The feeling of her clit being hit by Adora's knot at every thrust was going to drive her insane, she dreamt of this, wanted this, _needed this_.

" _FUCK!_ Do it! _I need you, Adora-_ " Her voice broke.

Growling in response, Adora gripped her thighs, using every bit of her strength to drive herself into the omega faster, then crash and burn into her eventually, "I'm gonna fill you up, so deep, _so fucking deep._ "

"Knot me! Breed me! **PLEASE!** " She mewled.

"I will, I will. You're mine, and I'm yours. And I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna-" She tried to get in again- "fill your belly up with my kittens, Catra, _our_ kittens."

" _F-FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKINGDOITTHEN!_ "

"I will, I'm gonna-" She tried to slam in again and again, "I'm gonna fill you up with my come, you're gonna be so full-"

At this point, all she could do was repeat her desires out loud...

Adora could imagine it, imagine releasing inside of her, her knot pulsing to the idea.

Meanwhile, Catra was beyond desperate, she timed herself perfectly to the alpha's next slam, their hips colliding once again as her dick began twitching furiously, the warmth around her knot allowing her to finally climax.

The cheers of her peers ( _and DT_ ) were too quiet to hear as her sights stayed on one thing and one thing only...

On the other side, feeling Adora's seed pouring so deep in her, burying itself into her eggs, made the magicat nearly orgasm herself, her lover's name spiling past her lips for what seemed like the millionth time as her fingers made their way down to her clit.

"Oh no, you're _mine_." Adora's fingers took charge.

That was the fastest she had ever came in her life.

The sight was beautiful, she was squirming beneath her hold, her head thrashing side to side as she gave out with a gentle cry of, "Adora-"

In turn, her lover moaned to the feeling of her aftershocks.

Feeling Catra twitch around her only made more stream out of her dick, some of her come starting to dribble out, and down her muscular leg.

As if reaching the summit once wasn't enough, Adora's fingers continued to swirl, rubbing gentle circles over the sensitive nub, drawing out more cries and twitches, more of herself into the magicat.

The magicat felt boneless, just resting herself onto her lover.

Finally taking Catra off of the table, she sat themselves back down on her chair, collectively regaining their breath, she asked, "Could I, um, Mark you?"

"Finally. C'mon."

Tasting the sweat that matted down her fur, Adora got ready to bite, _to finally mark their love eternal_.

**Author's Note:**

> All I'm saying is... I love DT being a chaotic little bugger at the sidelines, making comments and shit, I can imagine their voice perfectly and I LOVE it.
> 
> The 'me-ow' got me.
> 
> 12 alphas and one beta/omega... oh that DOES sound interesting... Nope. NOPE. I'm good, not gonna give myself any more ideas.


End file.
